Melody
by Blushing.Violet
Summary: She didn't know why it happened, but it did. And she couldn't help but think that somehow, it was her fault. Oneshot.


~Melody~

She was the color of sweet winter's kisses and when her large, deep blue eyes shone at you with curiosity, peeking out of her egg shell, it'd melt your heart in an instant. She was your Melody. And you loved her from the moment you saw her.

She could always sense when something might be wrong with you and when it was she was first to approach you, with a hug.

When she would smile, it made the warm comforting rays of the sun dance over her. When she was depressed it seemed as if the entire garden was lacking its vibrant joy…

When she would sing the bells of the garden would join her in harmony. Everyone would gather 'round to hear and try to match the beauty of her voice.

At the flutter of her delicate little wings every trouble would seem to float away in the breeze of her hovering.

When she would see you returning to the garden, her arms would outstretch happily and her grin would send you into giggle fits. You'd pick her up and gently caress her bruised forehead as she'd fall flat on her face.

When you would leave her alone her eyes would soften, in wonder. She'd almost cry, but she didn't. Not until you were gone again. Then she would curl up into the grass behind a pillar and cry. Because she missed you. Because you were her only world she ever knew and she was just about yours.

You stopped coming to see her all of a sudden. The visits were unpredictable and rare, and when you'd come you wouldn't smile anymore. You would watch her for a while, bring her a treat, if she was fortunate enough, and leave. After vainly watching to see if you'd come back; she'd get up, brush herself off and play a little longer with the others in the garden. She still missed you. But she had no control over it anyway.

**

* * *

**

Chao POV:

You didn't get to see your friends at kindergarten anymore. You missed them. Alot.

And whenever you'd look over to see her face as you passed up all the other chao in the race, she didn't cheer you on like she used to. Infact she didn't even look at you... like she was ashamed to ever know you or something.

So you stopped running, still staring at her, and let the others pass you.

Your eyes were watering, and you were confused. You ran towards her to ask her why she was doing this to you but you knew she wouldn't understand. Your large eyes were hurt and you looked up to her for assurance of her love. Maybe it was all in your head. She'd never leave you.

And she kicked you away.

And your frail little heart shattered.

You were running again, just barely, but you were devastated. You nearly drown in the last leg of the race and you came up sputtering, crawling on the shore. None of the other brilliant chao, shades of topaz, sapphire, amethyst, and metallic shines offered to help you up.

You lost. You let her down.

And when you got back to the garden you realized that you'd hurt her, somehow. That had to be it.

You wouldn't eat, you'd turn in your sleep, and you'd stop playing with the other chao. You'd pluck away the petals of the flowers you used to pick with her until they were cold and barren, almost seeming to shiver by your cruelty.

You weren't wanted anymore.

As a grey, faded beginning of a cocoon surrounded you, she ran over and kneeled by your side and watched, with awe. She stroked the delicate teardrop that separated you from her. There was nothing she could do. And you were sobbing. You were sobbing because you felt you weren't loved anymore. And you'd never see her again.

But she didn't want to see you anyway. And you didn't know why.

When you were gone something inside her felt empty as she stared on over at the others, gorgeous shades. You were a soft blue. Then a stark pure white. Then a nothing left at all. You were simplicity, and the only one she'd actually bonded with, or cared to bond with her.

Something inside her felt guilty.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I took this down earlier, I just thought it wasn't that good. I guess I'll leave it now, since it's already been seen. :P I was about halfway through coloring a pic on PSP that first line kept repeating in my head. Then I knew when it wasn't going to stop, I had to finish it. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
